


Is it contagious?

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like a bug and Jane has this bug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it contagious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tess Gerritsen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tess+Gerritsen).



You see her shiver, her red puffy eyes are stained with tears.

"Maura, Maura!"

You step right in front of her but hesitate to embrace your secret love.

"Is it contagious?" you ask, and your eyes seeking hers.

She looks away, down at her feet.

"No, Jane," she says: "it isn't. It's love, Jane. I love you, Jane, but it hurts that it is unrequited...

You lay your hand on her shoulder. "Who says?" you ask softly.

Hesitatingly she looks up to you.

"Isn't it?" she asked timidly.

"No, my love." you say, lift her chin higher with one finger, and bend your head to her face.Your lips seeking hers, and you start to drink the nectar of love, her love.

For the first time in your life you didn't run away. You are seeking her love, because her presence is like a fountain in a desert.

"I love you." you murmur to her, and you see her eyes shining like a thousand watt Beamer-light.

Yes, you have a lot to talk about, and yes you hate talking, but she is worth a million talks...

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Tess Gerritsen is the wonderful creator of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli, I'm just a simple woman with a story to tell..


End file.
